Moonlight
by Starr Vanity
Summary: This is a story about Carlisle's kids that he had back in 1683. When he left England he didn't know that he left a pregnant fiancee. What well happen when he meets his kids face to face... Please Read and Review.
1. Preface

**_Hi, I'm Scar this my first I ever wrote so please review for me thanx. _**

**_Disclaimer: I own a nook, not Twilight._**

**P**_**reface**_

It all began in London, England in 1679 when a 19 year old Carlisle fell in love with Harlow Carson. She was only 16 years old. Four years went by they were still together and very much in love. His father, an Anglican pastor, persecuted witches and vampires, which he believed in. The day Carlisle himself became a vampire, he knew he could never go back home.

Harlow waited for Carlisle to return. She found out three months later she was pregnant with Carlisle's unborn baby. So she started writing letters to him. She wrote every day, three times a day for six months. Harlow hoped he would return home soon so they could be one happy family. When the time came for her to gave birth, she had two babies—a girl and a boy. She named her daughter Lexington Didyme and her son William Carlisle. When the twins were about two months old, Harlow thought she should go look for Carlisle in hope he might want the twins and her. So she packed a bag for her and the twins. She packed the book of letters, as well as other necessities. Harlow thought she would start off in Ireland. Carlisle told her he wanted to go there once.

Harlow looked for Carlisle for three months. She decided to stay in Ireland and raise the twins there. The twins were already five months when they moved in with a family on a farm. The family took in Harlow, too, to help her out. One day the farmer heard a noise in the barn. The farmer, his wife, and Harlow were killed by a vampire named Bedingfield. Bedingfield found the twins asleep in their crib. Instead of killing them like the others, he decided to raise them as his own.

Bedingfield taught them everything about vampires and how some of them have a "Gift" when they are changed. When Lexington and William were about around 16 or 17 years of age, Bedingfieldturned them into vampires. When they made it through the change he gave them the book of letters their mom wrote to their father, Carlisle. Bedingfield told them that they can stay with him or got out and try to find their father.

"How will we find them?" Lexington asked.

"I've heard that there is a vampire named Carlisle Cullen," Bedingfield said before he left.

Lexington and William were left standing there for a few minutes after Bedingfield left, then they set out to find their father.

**_Sorry this Chapter is short but it is the Preface of my story. Hope you like it._**

**_Thanx for your support and eyes,_**

**_Scar (Smiles to all)_**


	2. Chapter 1 Present Day

**_Scar again, I had to do a redo on this Chapter. It needed a BIG update and better ending. I hope you like my update on this chapter._**

**_Disclaimer: I own an iPod, not Twilight._**

**Chapter 1 Present Day **

**LPOV**

"Will, you're going the wrong way! The navigation system told you to make a right turn not a left! You idiot!" I yell to my twin brother, William. I call him Will for short like he calls me Lexi. He only calls me Lexington when he's really mad at me. Just like now…

"LEXINGTON! I know how to get Volterra by now. May I remind you that it's like a second home to us!" Will snap. He has never sound so stressed out in the 325 years we have been alive.

We are on our way to see Aro; he called us yesterday to tell us that he has some new information on our birth father Carlisle Cullen. This is way Will is so stressed out. For the past 308 years we have been looking for Carlisle. We would get a lead on him and it just turned out to be another dead end. I just hope this one is a good. I'm getting tired of all these dead ends.

"Lexi stop with the negativity. Your being a real downer! Plus this could be the BIG break we are looking for anyway." My brother reassures me.

"What if it isn't? Also stop reading my mind; you're such a narcissist Jerk! For once stay the hell out of my head!" I snap at him.

"Stop your whining, you big baby. Fair is fair, you do it to me all the time." Will states, "I don't understand why you're acting like child. Does maybe have do with the fact that you are going to see Alec?"

"OMFG! Not everything has to do with him!" I yell at him. He is always worried about me seeing Alec. I use to date Alec; it didn't end very well with me and him.

"Ok, ok, ok, calm down will!" he says, "I'm driving here, enough with yelling."

"Fine you win, just cool off bit." I say with a wink. With in a second William Carlisle Carson is wet form head to toe. Me and Will have what you call Gifts. We both are Mind Readers, Will can have visions, and I can control the elements – Earth, wind, water, and fire.

"Don't ever do that again. No using powers on each other, remember?" he says with an angry tone is voice. "I'm really your Gifts are a lot more powerful and promised you would never use them on me."

"I can control them a lot better now, stop being a JERK! I told you I would not light you on fire. But right now you make me want to."

"Lexi just be careful." He replies sadly.

I turn on the radio to ignore him. I start singing a long to " Just the Way You Are" By Bruno Mars, when Will announce our arrival.

"Should call or do you want too?" he asks

I dial the office number and wait for someone to pick up. The person on the other end picks up on the third ring. "Hello, this is Lexington and William Carson. We are here to see Aro" I say at human speed thinking it was Cece.

"Hello, Lexington and William." a male voice respond.

I know its Marcus, "Hello Marcus, How are you?"

"I'm doing very well, thank you for asking." He says with a smile in his voice, "I'll be sending up Felix and Alec. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes that's fine thank you, see you soon." I say before hanging up the phone.

"Really Lexi your fine with seeing Alec." He growls at me as we are getting out of the car. "How can you be fine with it? He broke your heart."

"I'm a big girl Will, I can take care of myself" I say in a calm voice, "I need to face him sometime and its better now then later."

"Fine but I still don't like him." He growls again. I swear that my brother has the shortest temper in history. As we lock the doors to the car, Alec and Felix show up.

Hello, Felix and Alec." I smile, then nudge Will _"Don't be rude say hello!" _I think to him.

"Hey" He whispers.

"Hello, Lexington and William," they grin in unison.

This place has not changed a bit. I still can't believe its been 10 years since we where last in the Volterra we are in the throne room we see Aro and Marcus sitting in their huge solid gold chairs. Felix and Alec go through a door on the far right of the throne room, that's where they have their own personal rooms. Then I notice that Caius is not in the room with us. I wonder were he could be. We start walking to them. I notice the room has changed a bit, there are pictures of everyone in the coven. It's a nice touch.

"Hello Lexington Didyme and William Carlisle Carson. Welcome back." Aro smiles as he greets us, "How has your journey been so far?"

"I can show you instead if you like…" I reply.

"Yes, that will be great." As he gets of his golden throne, I start walking to him and I reach out my hand to touch his. I can see my memories from the past 10 years going around in his head.

See that you had a hard time in Australia." He says, "I thought you would have had an easy time."

Will butts in and says "It would have been easy if not for that rogue vampire I had to kill."

"That so called rogue vamp was just a new born." I say with announce as I roll my golden eyes at him. "I could have taken him in a heart beat."

"That's what you think." Will said with low growl. He is really egotistical, always thinks he is stronger than me.

"Aro, I heard you had some information on our father," I ask.

"Your father Dr. Carlisle Cullen resides in Washington State in America. Don't be surprised if... oh, never mind," Aro trails off and stares at me. What did he mean about Don't be surprised if…? That makes me wait to ask me a million and one questions. But I know how Will well get if we don't get going. So I push it to the back of my mind.

"Washington! America! SWEET!" Will smile. I attempt to calm him down, but that usually doesn't work.

Aro looks at us after Will has settle down, "Would you two like some help making travel plans? I'm sure it could be arranged."

As Will and Aro call the airlines to make a red flight for 2. I still can't let go of wait Aro said. What does it mean? What will it me for us? Does it mean he has a family already? There are so many unanswered questions going through my mind. I just got stop worrying and be happy that we are finally going to meet our father.

"Are you ready to take flight little sis." Will say interrupting my thoughts.

_**I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 2 Forks, Washington. I'll try and get it up with in the next two weeks.  
**_

**_Thanx for your support and eyes,_**

**_Scar, (Smiles to all).  
_**


	3. Chapter 2 Not Animals

_**Scar here, this chapter took longer to write then last one. A big thanx to OhMyMunro for all the help. ;-D I'll be working on this very soon. I just need to finish my first Eclare fanfic. Keep an eye out for it.**_

_********__Disclaimer: I own a phone, not Twilight._

**Chapter 2 Not Animals**

**LPOV**

It's ten in the morning as we are driving though Forks, Washington. We have been driving all night and it would have been faster if we ran, but Will has insisted we drive...and stay at the speed limit. Will and I are being snappy at one another; being crammed in a small space together for more than two hours at a time is not a good idea.

Forks is a very green place, too green for me. I'm not a woodsy person, but I see why Carlisle has picked this place to live. Clouds hang over us, blocking out the sun. If there is one thing I have learned about Forks from my brother, Will, it's that it's always raining here. I know this because he's said it about a million times since we started driving. It's a really small place, and a nice change from the big city we came from. I think we're going to like it here.

"Of course we are going to like it here," Will interrupts, "there is a big area for us to hunt, and we can walk in daylight." I roll my eyes and look out my window, annoyed that my brother has decided to enter my thoughts. He uses his mind-reading abilities daily-especially on me.

"Hey, _William._ Do you mind keeping your thoughts to yourself, and staying out of mind?" I snap, looking at him sharply.

"Hey, _Lexington." _He retorts. "Mind not using my full name? You know that annoys the sh-"

"I swear to god if you say that word, Will..." I glare at him and his smug smile instantly disappears. I wonder how scary I look right now.

I turn my head to look out the window again, and Will doesn't say anything else. The ride is silent for a while, until I feel the burning sensation in my throat and remember what Will said.

"I didn't think about hunting areas." I say, licking my dry lips. "That is a big plus." Will nods in agreement, and I sigh. "Speaking of eating I'm hungry, can we find a place to go hunting before meeting Carlisle?"

Will sighs, obviously not wanting to stop, until he takes one look at me. "Yeah... let me keep driving so we are out of the town limits. I want to be able to find a place where no one can find us." Will and I are "vegetarian" type vampires; we drink animal blood instead of human blood. We are the only vamps that I know are "vegetarians".

"Brother, how black are my eyes?" I ask. He doesn't answer me, so I know they must be pretty dark. "Find somewhere really far away; I don't want to run into any humans until I've eaten."

Will looks at me again as his face softens. I can feel my eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Lexi don't worry, it's been a hundred years since you last killed a human." He says, sounding older than what he looks. I look down, remembering things from long ago that I would rather forget. "I have faith in you."

No more is said, and within half an hour we are out of town limits and at the start of a dense wooded area. Will parks on the side of the road and we climb up the steep hill until we reach the trees.

"I need a minute to check out the area. I want to get a feel for the area before hunting." I say to him, looking around me, mapping out what I can see in my mind.

"Alright."

I turn around and suddenly the air is lighter; I smirk playfully at my brother. "Wanna play the game?" I ask, wiggling my eyebrows.

He smiles smugly and agrees, and I snicker internally at his ego. He wins every time we play.

"I get to count off," I say.

"Sure just get to counting."

"One..."

"Two..." he cuts in impatiently, ready to go.

"Three!"

We are off running through the woods looking for a good hunt. Will and I have game we like to play, whoever gets the first kill gets to drive. I hate to drive so I lose on purpose; I like to be in control of the radio.

Even though I'm not trying to look for a kill right now, I run as fast as I can get my legs to carry me, enjoying the sound of the wind rushing past my ears as I run further up the densely tree covered hill. I close my eyes, just feeling.

_Thump_

_Thump_

_Thump_

My eyes shoot open as I look around and slow my run, hearing what sounds like paws slapping against the earth. I can't see anything.

_"Did you hear that Will?" I think as I stop short._

_"Yes, I'm coming up right behind you. It sounds big, whatever it is."_

I hear foot steps behind me and turn sharply, ready to strike at what, from my experience, sounds like a wolf. But as the gigantic, pure black creature comes into view, all I can do is stare. Its large brown eyes smolder at me, and I can see intelligence in them, as if it almost recognizes me. This unnerves me for some reason, but I quickly shake it off and get my focus off. Its stance is that of one ready to attack, and I prepare myself, a growl forming in my throat. I've never taken anything so large down before.

_"Sister, don't scare it. He will have enough blood for us both." my brother thinks. _

Everything that couldn't have taken longer than 30 seconds goes by in slow motion. I hear Will come up behind me and leap into the air, hitting the black creature in front of me and pinning him to the ground. Steady growls and snarls rip from both of their throats as the wolf struggles to get out my brothers steel grip. I can only watch as they wrestle, my brother getting frustrated that he can't seem to bite into the wolf's flesh. "Dammit," he mutters.

Suddenly, another large figure runs out of the trees, this one, not quite as big and red in color. I can tell he is going for Will and out of instinct, I run after it, pushing it so hard that it crashes into a large tree trunk. A residual crack reaches my ears, and I know that I have broken one or two of its ribs. Surprisingly, it gets up and shakes it massive head; I'm sure it's dizzy after that impact.

_"Paul, I need back up hear these vamps are a lot stronger then the last ones we fought__."_ I freeze in place as I hear something-some_one's_-thoughts. My eyes widen at the red wolf, who is breathing heavily while glaring at me, and I suddenly understand.

"Will, don't eat him!" I scream as I run to him. "Get off of him, NOW!" I push Will off of the black wolf fast. The black wolf leaps up and the red one walks slowly to stand beside it.

"What the hell was that for?" he screams back at me.

"I can hear their thoughts William. I don't think they are animals." I say, shooting the wolves a glance, hoping somehow they'll back me up.

"What hell is wrong with you? Of course they're animals!" He yells at me. If his face could get red he would be bright ass red. "If it talks like a duck and walks like a duck, then it's a fucking duck." I sigh in exasperation.

Without warning, a third dark gray shoots out of the trees, the largest of the three, going right for us. I push Will out of the away, but I don't have enough time to react before the wolf gets to me, pinning me down and clamping his teeth around my arm. I cry out more in surprise than in pain, as its teeth penetrate my granite skin. _Nothing _can pierce vampire skin. Will gives the grey wolf a nice kick but it does not let go, its brown eyes boring into mine.

"Ok, if you guys are not real wolves, then what the FUCK are you?" He growls in the direction of the other two wolves, but they are nowhere to be found. "If you don't get your asses out here in the next two seconds, your best fucking buddy here is going to be my lunch. There is a rustling, and although the grey wolf is blocking my view, I hear voices.

"Paul, Let her go now." Says the older boy. With a growl, the wolf unclamps his jaw, and heads back into the trees. With a frown I sit up, rubbing my hurt arm.

"I'm Sam, the guy you tired to eat and," He points to the guy to his right, "this is Jacob."I look at them both, noting the eyes are the same that I found in the wolves. Everything else is solely human. All they have on is a pair of grey cut offs, no shoes, no shirt. Not that I mind; they are BUILT. Their tanned skin glistens with sweat, Jacob still breathing heavily, Sam standing still. My brother and I just stand in absolute shock and awe.

"You're lucky I didn't kill that little bitch of yours." Says a menacing voice, as a third guy comes out of the trees, who I believe to be Paul. "You're _way_ lucky that Sam is so nice. I would have -" Paul was cut off with my brother running at him. Will was on top of him in seconds, beating the crap out of him. I then hear growling coming from Jacob, I run to my brother throw him a couple of yards away before this can get any worse.

"What the hell, Lexi?" Will yells at me as he stands and walks over to me. Paul stands, and my brother huffs. "Yo Pauly boy, yeah you. You ever call my little sister a bitch again, I WILL KILL YOU!"

Paul walks up to my brother and laughs in his face. "Watch me do it again, and then watch the rest of my pack hunt you done and kill you." He says with a smirk. My brother starts looking him over calmly. Then, with lighting speed, he reaches out and snaps his forearm. Paul cries out in pain and stumbles back.

"I told you not to mess with me." He adds, and then looks at Sam, who is still standing calmly beside the younger boy, Jacob.

"Look, I'm sorry about trying to eat you; you're obviously not an animal. But it would give me peace of mind if you could tell me what the fuck you _are._"

**_Sorry this story took awhile to update. I'm going to try and update soon. Thanx again to OhMyMunro._**

**_Thanx for your support and eyes,_**

**_Scar (Smiles to all)_**


End file.
